


to the fullest

by annejumps



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Bottom!Eames, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, POV Outsider, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hotel room was more expensive than he was used to; the two men, handsome and mysterious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to the fullest

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno).

As Sean’s decisions went, this was turning out to be one of his better ones. 

The hotel room was more expensive than he was used to; the two men, handsome and mysterious. The guy who seemed to be in charge, the one who'd contacted Sean and had him tested, looked to be about Sean's age, same height, similar lean build, with dark hair and dark eyes like Sean. He was actually really good looking, really put together; his clothes, which now were neatly laid out on the room's other queen-size bed, were clearly expensive and tailored. His neatly trimmed pubic hair framed his tight balls and gorgeous half-hard cock, which was a good size that had Sean's mouth watering. But this evening wasn’t about Sean's interest in this guy's cock. The guy—Arthur he'd called himself, though Sean had the feeling that wasn't his real name—seemed more concerned with the man on the bed, his boyfriend, and Sean couldn't blame him.

This guy, who went by Eames, was English, probably about a decade older than Sean and Arthur. Sean wasn't sure if Eames was a first name or a last name, but then, it didn't really matter. He was about the same height but packed with muscle and tattoos, his chest broad and dusted with more hair than Arthur's, a little more than Sean's. Eames was gorgeous. Arthur would've caught his eye on the street, sure, but Eames was Sean's type. He had full, plump lips that Sean was impatient to see wrapped around someone's cock—it didn't even have to be his own.

Naked too, Sean stood next to the bed while Arthur, his hand on Eames' bent knee in a casually possessive gesture, went over what he expected that evening. He occasionally raked the fingers of his free hand through his loose, silky dark hair, which curled at the ends. They'd all had something to drink, but were focused enough. Eames was laying back, one knee bent and the other leg slung over the side of the bed, arms folded behind his head; Sean let himself stare at what that did to his shoulder and chest muscles.

"This is about Eames," Arthur said, turning to Sean, his voice surprisingly deep for a guy who was kind of slim, his tone with just the right amount of sternness to make Sean's cock pay attention. This was probably the third time Arthur had said something like that; it was kind of touching. Arthur stroked the inside of Eames' knee, and he parted his muscled thighs just a bit further. Eames had a gorgeous round ass—Sean had watched closely as he'd taken his clothes off—and Sean couldn't wait to sink his cock into it. He adjusted himself, nodding at Arthur, whose mouth quirked in a wicked little grin.

"I anticipate a good time for all," Arthur continued, "but I can and will stop the proceedings at any point if I deem it necessary or if Eames safewords out. That said, Eames wanted to challenge himself tonight—"

"—And I'm bloody well seeing it through," Eames cut in, his voice starting to sound a little breathless, a flush starting on his face, neck, and chest. Arthur slid his hand up Eames' hip, and leaned in to kiss him, body stretched out over Eames. Sean reflected he wouldn't mind getting at Arthur's ass either; too bad it wasn’t on offer.

Eames held Arthur to him for a bit and they made out, and just as Sean shuffled closer, wanting to touch but not sure if it was time, Arthur broke the kiss, looking up at Sean and shifting back, although Eames' hands were still on him. "Kiss him," Arthur said, and the words were barely out of his mouth before Sean was leaning in and kissing Eames.

Eames got into it fairly quickly, and thank god he was a good kisser. Feeling comfortable with doing so, Sean slid his hand down Eames' side and back up again, wanting to feel the curves and muscles of his chest under his hand. He brushed over a nipple and felt Eames jerk at that. Almost unable to help it, he kissed Eames more deeply then, feeling him open up eagerly for it. He pinched the nipple on another pass, and Eames gasped into his mouth. Grinding his hips against Eames', he jumped slightly as Arthur's hand smoothed down his back; he arched into the touch, still kissing, not wanting to let that mouth go yet.

Arthur tugged lightly at his hair, and blinking, Sean rose up, met by a smiling Arthur who pulled him closer and kissed him over Eames—primarily, Sean realized hazily, for Eames' benefit. Eames put one hand on Sean and presumably the other on Arthur, who was a very involved kisser, something demanding in it.

Eames' hand found Sean's cock, and judging from Arthur's grunt he took hold of Arthur's at the same time. Sean sighed, rolling his hips into the grip, and Arthur suddenly broke the kiss, with an amused, breathless huff. Addressing Eames, he remarked, "I didn't think you were going to be this quiet."

"I'm a bit stunned," Eames admitted, hoarse, licking his lips as he looked from Arthur to Sean and back to Arthur. "It's been ages, I was nineteen and too drunk to remember anything properly."

"That's why we're doing this, baby," Arthur said, a hand sliding up Eames' chest to cup his jaw. Eames turned into the hold and kissed his palm; it was an intimate gesture that Sean nonetheless felt in the vicinity of his balls.

"And that was just a threesome, right? You didn't have two men fucking you at the same time," Arthur continued with a parting caress of Eames' stubbled face, looking down to watch Eames stroke him.

"I did not," Eames agreed, and swallowed. His lashes fluttered; he had beautiful eyes, Sean thought. Fuck.

Even naked and having his cock stroked, seemingly casual, there was something fiercely focused about Arthur; Sean wondered if he'd been in the military, with that bearing. Sean pictured him younger, surrounded by panting young recruits in his bunk, and blinked, realizing he was slightly rocking into Eames' grip still, and then Eames let him and Arthur go.

"Might we... move things along?" Eames said. His uncut cock was against his belly, flushed and sticky. "Sorry, it's just...." He cleared his throat.

"Sean," Arthur said, reaching for the lube, his announcement clearly directed at Eames, "Eames here is the greediest bottom you'll ever have the pleasure of fucking. He doesn't just want it, he needs it. He looks calm right now, but he is going out of his mind under the surface knowing that soon he'll be filled with two big cocks and taking it like a champ."

Eames went red in the face, his nostrils flaring slightly. He bit his fat lower lip. Sean pinched the base of his cock and took a deep breath.

"No condoms, as we agreed," Arthur continued, "since we were all tested with each other's firsthand knowledge. It's just not going to be the same for Eames if his needy hole isn't filled up with come. Isn't that right, Eames?"

Eames sighed, pretending annoyance, and Sean could see he was trembling slightly in anticipation. "Arthur, I despise you utterly, you wretched tease."

Arthur grinned, smug. He had deep dimples, Sean noticed. "I despise you more, and it’s not teasing when you get exactly what you want." He tossed the lube to Sean, who caught it just in time. "Hey, Sean, come to think of it—before you get lubed up, I should probably eat Eames out so you can see what a total slut he is for it." 

Eames' lips parted, and he started to say something, moving to sit up; Arthur's brows raised in a question, and Eames nodded, lowering himself back down and spreading his thighs, pulling his knees back. Arthur chuckled. "Sean, keep your hands on his legs, keep him open." Sean stumbled into position, and Arthur knelt at the end of the bed.

If they both got off on having a witness to Eames' enjoyment of getting eaten out and fucked, well, Sean was hardly one to argue. Eames squirmed as Arthur started in on him, his face going even redder. "Fuck," he hissed several times. "Oh, Arthur." He tried a few times to bring his thighs closer together, and to move away from the intensity of the feeling, but Sean held him down, making him squirm more; he loved it, judging from the way his cock leaked onto his belly, and the sounds he made, low in his throat.

Arthur rose at last, face flushed and his hair mussed, taking a moment to observe how he'd managed to undo Eames before quickly going to rinse his mouth. He returned sporting a high, dark, bobbing erection, and said to Eames as he stood at the end of the bed with his hands on his hips, "Suck us before we fuck you."

Without hesitation, Eames nodded, and Arthur got onto the bed, on the other side of Eames from Sean. Eames raised himself up on his elbows as Arthur guided his cock to Eames' mouth. Eames took it in greedily, slurping, starting to look dazed, glancing up at him through his lashes. Sean glanced at Arthur, and on his nod nudged his cock against Eames' cheek, against Arthur's cock. Eames still worked at Arthur's cock, however, Sean's cock leaving wet smudges on his face. Sean stared. 

Arthur pulled back, rubbing his cockhead against Eames' lower lip, and Eames turned slightly to take Sean in. Sean gasped, rocking his hips slightly, watching that mouth around him. Arthur kept nudging his cock against Eames' lips, jaw, cheek, one hand in Eames' hair, directing him as he tongued Sean's cock. "You fucking love it, Eames," Arthur whispered, and Eames nodded slightly, humming. Sean couldn't help another gasp. Eames sucked at him, and he shuddered. "Fuck, I can't—"

Arthur tugged briefly at Eames' hair, and Eames leaned back slowly to let Sean's cock slide out of his mouth. Arthur lay back on the bed, and Eames sat up slightly, moving over. Arthur ran a soothing hand down his side, and nodded to Sean, who quickly slicked up his cock then tossed the lube to Arthur, who set his feet on the floor, legs spread slightly as he got himself lubed up. "Okay, baby. When you're ready," he said to Eames, low. 

Sean watched Eames straddle Arthur, slowly taking in his cock. Arthur's long fingers took hold of Eames' hips, guiding him and steadying him. "Good, good," Arthur whispered as Eames sank onto him, and squeezed his ass, gentle but firm.

"Let me fuck him for a bit," Arthur said to Sean, who nodded, mute.

"I'd like it if you kissed me," Eames said to Sean, an intensity tight behind his eyes, and Sean didn't need to be told twice. Arthur rocked underneath Eames and made him gasp into Sean's mouth on the deepest part of every slow thrust; Eames got a hand around Sean’s cock again and Sean returned the favor, fingers tracing Eames' foreskin. Eames seemed hot all over, taking deep breaths and shuddering down onto Arthur and up into Sean's hand.

"Eames," Arthur said, and Eames dazedly disengaged from the kiss. "Tell Sean when you're ready for him to fuck you."

"All in good time," Eames said, circling his hips and drawing a breathless chuckle from Arthur. "You're going to need more lube," he told Sean, who slathered more on almost immediately.

"Now," Eames decided, slowly leaning forward, tilting his hips up. Sean scrambled into position, finding his balance and taking hold of his cock, drawing on reserves of patience as he slowly pressed the tip to Eames' hole, pressing down on Arthur's cock in the process. He felt sweat forming on the small of his back and on his brow, but this was not something he could rush.

Eames was breathing slow and deep, rasping as he did. "You good?" Arthur murmured to him. "Hey."

"Yeah. Yeah," Eames replied.

Arthur met and held Eames' gaze, and considering the circumstances there was a shocking amount of tranquility and affection in his eyes, Sean could just catch. Arthur moved one hand from Eames' hip to smooth his hair back from his brow. "Relax," he said, quiet, "relax and take him in." 

Carefully, Sean pressed in deeper; Eames shuddered, and Sean sensed Arthur tilting his hips up to press in that much deeper. "So good, Eames," Arthur praised, shifting up to kiss Eames as he cupped the back of his head to pull him down. It was precarious, but Arthur and Sean were wedged in tight, in no danger of slipping out as Arthur set a rhythm and Sean did his best to follow. Eames' muscled back was glistening with sweat.

Arthur let his hand skate along Eames' side, and Sean glimpsed Eames reaching for it, lacing his fingers tightly with Arthur's.

"I want you to come without anyone touching your cock," Arthur said. Eames huffed, but nodded. "Sean," Arthur said, "trust me, Eames is so hot for being filled up that he'll start coming as soon as he knows we are."

"Fuck's sake," Eames half-grumbled, going scarlet again as Sean could see by his ears, but it wasn't really a protest or denial.

"You good, Sean?" Arthur asked, moving faster.

"Never better," Sean panted in reply.

"Then let's give this ass the pounding it deserves." 

Eames huffed again at that, but then braced himself as with a deep breath, Sean started moving in rapid counterpoint to Arthur's punishing rhythm. Eames groaned, sinking forward, and Arthur wrapped an arm around his shoulders. The change in angle made it easier for Sean to settle his weight on one foot on the floor.

“That enough for you?” Arthur asked Eames, tone fond although he pretended to be annoyed, and he was breathing hard.

“No,” Eames panted, arching his back, working himself on the cocks filling him. Sean reached to grab his hips, and Eames inhaled.

“What more do you need?” Arthur prompted. “Tell us. Tell us what you need.”

“Fucking hell, Arthur,” Eames muttered, and Arthur smothered a laugh. “I need,” Eames said more loudly, “I need both of you to come inside me with your massive cocks. All right? That is what I need.”

“Well, Sean, come on, let’s give Eames what he needs,” Arthur said, smiling. Sean fucked into Eames, faster and harder still, and found himself thinking of Arthur’s cock tight against his own, slick and hot.

"Jesus fuck, I'm so full," Eames gasped, dropping his head forward. He worked his hips again, and that tripped Sean into coming. He exhaled in a rush, head going back, mouth dropping open.

"Shit, I'm coming."

Arthur, who was surprisingly strong for someone so lean, tilted his hips up in rapid-fire strokes, arching back and gasping, shuddering as he came too. A bead of sweat slid down Sean's back.

One hand still clasped with Eames', Arthur pushed Eames up with his other hand, and nodded to Sean, who wrapped an arm around Eames to pull him back; he had to remind himself not to touch Eames' cock, which was flushed hard and dripping, begging for a strong grip. Instead, he gave Eames' nipple a hard pinch, which made him jump and curse.

They were both still inside Eames, still mostly hard, wet and messy, moving in slow counterpoint. Eames ground himself down on them, his skin ruddy and slick with sweat. "Fuck," he breathed, half to himself.

"Come for me, Eames," Arthur said, eyes dark and glittering, cheeks and ears pink, his hand spread out on Eames' chest. "I want Sean to watch you come with us inside you, fucking our loads into you."

" _Fuck_ ," Eames said again, sounding desperate. Sean had the impression Eames usually had a much broader vocabulary. He didn't pinch Eames' nipple again, but he brushed over it, stroking the contours of his chest, and mouthed at the salty sweat on his neck. He kept moving his hips.

"Eames, you're so fucking wet, it's fucking dripping out of you," Arthur murmured, and Eames shuddered and started to pant. Sean twisted to look down at Eames’ cock; he was spurting onto his abdomen, exhaling open-mouthed as he did. Sean felt his own cock pulse, and he couldn't help fucking Eames through his peak, feeling Arthur do the same.

"Oh, fucking hell," Eames croaked. 

"You want us out now?" Arthur asked.

Eames paused, then shook his head. "Have to be soon, though. Fuck, I love how it feels but I'm going to be too sore."

"C'mere," Arthur said, gesturing for Eames to lean down onto him. Eames did, slowly, Arthur's arm going around him again as he lowered. In the process, Sean felt his now more softened cock start to slide out.

Eames made a soft sound of disappointment. "Slowly, slowly," he advised Sean, who drew out with aching slowness as Eames sighed.

Sean stretched out beside them, going still and catching his breath. Still inside Eames, Arthur kissed his jaw, his cheek. "Nicely done, old man," he whispered, and Eames chuckled tiredly. "Piss off," he murmured in reply, a smile in his voice.

"My knees are giving me some trouble, love," he added apologetically a moment later. Arthur murmured reassurance, and Eames carefully pulled himself off, sliding his fingers out from between Arthur's as he did.

He stretched out alongside Sean, and Arthur hopped up immediately to get damp washcloths for them all. He tossed one to Sean, hastily wiped himself off, and then attended to Eames, who watched him, eyes half-lidded, mouth soft and fond. When he was done, Arthur bridged himself over Eames and kissed him, Eames' hand coming up to rest on his side, stroking his skin. Arthur kissed his forehead, and stroked his hair back from it again. It was almost too tender to witness. 

After sliding a hand through his own unruly hair, temporarily keeping it at bay, Arthur stretched out alongside Eames, one hand on his chest, and smiled at Sean as if he'd just remembered he was there. His features were calm, well on their way back to the default professional demeanor Sean had noticed when they'd met, but there was something beatific behind his eyes. 

"You can nap here if you need to," he offered, and while part of Sean did want to hang around (he was also pretty fucking tired), he was experienced enough to know that things were going to get awkward very soon and he'd start feeling like an outright intruder if he didn't go.

"Nah, I'm good," he told Arthur. "Can I grab a quick shower?"

"Absolutely," Arthur said.

When he came out and started putting his clothes back on, Arthur was in silk pajama pants, sitting up against the headboard, checking his phone. The TV was on, at a low volume, and Eames was alongside Arthur, also wearing pajama pants, head resting close to Arthur's hip. If he wasn't asleep, he was at least dozing. Arthur had a hand in his hair, gently rubbing his scalp. As Sean finished putting on his shoes, Arthur looked up.

"I've called you a cab, the fare's on the dresser," he said, gesturing with his phone to a crisp fifty dollar bill. It was more than Sean would need to get back to his apartment, and he opened his mouth to protest, but Arthur shook his head, smiling.

"Take it. It's the least I can do. You were instrumental in helping me give my boyfriend the best possible fortieth birthday."

"Arthur," Eames muttered into Arthur’s hip, coming awake somewhat. Arthur ignored him, setting down his phone and standing up. Sean pocketed the fifty and made his way to the door, Arthur following.

"So, thanks," he found himself saying in the foyer.

"Thank you," Arthur replied simply, looking honestly appreciative. "Literally could not have done it without you."

Sean laughed. "Enjoy the rest of your stay in Seattle," he said. He wanted to add _Look me up next time you're here_ but that would sound desperate and weird, and this was already a little weird.

"We will, thanks," Arthur said, and shook his hand, as if he hadn't just been fucking his boyfriend at the same time as Sean, as if this were a normal business transaction. Sean stifled a laugh, and opened the door. 

"Happy birthday, Eames," he called as he stepped out into the hall. He heard Eames reply with a slightly grumpy-sounding "thank you," and then Arthur smiled at him and nodded, and the door closed. The locks engaged, and Sean stood in the empty hallway for a moment, before turning toward the elevator, alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno), Liz, Julia, and Bára for all your help!


End file.
